


We were never meant to be soldiers

by AuroraHavingFun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist!Luna Lovegood, Ballet Dancer!Ginny Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Muggle Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHavingFun/pseuds/AuroraHavingFun
Summary: Too many painful memories helps no one. Luna and Ginny moves to the muggle world, and we get to see them move on with their lives. Together.





	We were never meant to be soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmadhere1225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere1225/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Meelie xx
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language.

When they decided to move to a muggle district, there was a lot of confusion going around. Many privately thought that they were the least likely to do so. They would say it made no sense. Ginny loved flying and Luna loved her creatures, they would say. To the girls, however, the war had been too much. 

Ginny would confess, in the privacy of their bedroom late at night, that she sometimes thought she would have been better off if Tom had won, back in their first year. If she’d died in that chamber and never had to experience everything that happened after. That Harry could have stopped Tom, but not been quick enough to save her. Luna would cradle her in her arms, using one hand to brush Ginny’s hair out of her face and the other one to lace their fingers together. She’d rest her chin on her girlfriend’s head as Ginny’s sobs tore through her athletic frame. Luna’s own tears falling silently. She’d think about her captivity and stare into the dark room when she finally voiced her thoughts. 

“Would you hate me if I said I wanted to leave the wizarding world? To go somewhere without memories?” 

Ginny had lifted her head to look her in the eyes, thinking about what exactly that would entail. 

“I want to,” she whispered hoarsely. 

They enlisted Hermione’s help to find a flat for them in Muggle England and started anew. They would send letters and visit their friends and family in abundance, but both agreed that moving back was not an option for them. They had a muggle wedding with their families and friends surrounding them and said “I do” without regrets.

It only took Luna a week to realise that she could still see her precious creatures and she thought to herself that she hadn’t really lost anything at all. She had started selling her art, Ginny became a journalist for The Guardian, and life went on. Yet, as her gaze fell upon her wife as Ginny hunched over the laptop while she wrote her latest article, she couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same sense of rightness. 

Ginny would later admit that she missed quidditch. Flying in general really. She supposed she could just visit, but she didn’t want to deal with that amount of closeness to their past lives. A few months later Luna would bounce happily into the flat wearing a pleased smile. No amount of questioning got any substantial answer, but Ginny followed her out the door nonetheless. Luna brought her to a building about five minutes from their home and stopped. 

“We’re here because you need to get a hobby,” she stated calmly. 

Ginny lifted a questioning eyebrow as she took in the ballet studio they were standing in front of. She let out a small sigh and moved towards the doors.

\---

Years later, Luna would lift her eyes from the piece she was working on and takes in the sight of her wife dancing. 

‘No wackspurts’, she thought to herself as a gentle smile grazed her lips. 

When the song slowly came to a finish and Ginny made her way towards her, she made the final touches. Ginny smiled softly at the finished painting. It made her think back to when Luna had first introduced her to the dance so long ago. 

“You make me look beautiful,” she thanked her wife.

Luna tilts her head and gives her a caring peck on the lips.

“You did say you wanted to fly”.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork http://aurorahavingfun.tumblr.com/post/162906175699/happy-birthday-amelia-xx-newt-scamancler-for
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr xx http://aurorahavingfun.tumblr.com/


End file.
